Auto-injectors are well known in the art and, as aforementioned, are used to inject a medicament into the body of a patient. The injection is usually done by the patient. Certain allergic reactions such as exposure to peanuts, shellfish, certain drugs, toxins and the like can result in an allergic reaction in some individuals. Typically, the allergic reaction will lead to anaphylactic shock which results in a sharp drop in blood pressure. Other reactions such as airway constriction can also occur.
In order to respond to such a reaction, an individual can carry an auto-injector to administer an injection of a substance which can provide relief from the allergic reaction. Typically, such an injection is of Epinephrin (adrenaline). As aforementioned, auto-injectors are known in the art and come in different configurations. Typically, the user is supposed to place a first end against a body surface (typically a thigh) and then a trigger is activated to commence the injection process. However, given the condition of the user at the time, confusion can result in the user putting the wrong end against the thigh. This may result in the user actuating the auto-injector away from the intended injection sight. Naturally, this is highly undesirable since the user typically only carries a single dose and unless other sources are available, the allergic reaction will not be treated.